Sleeper
by ariom
Summary: There is someone on the Liberator who really should not be there.


Sleeper

_This story is one of the few I have set in series two. _

_It occurs straight after_

_Redemption_

Supreme Commander Servalan sat back and gave the Terran President one of her feline smiles.

"It has worked. Everything has worked, as I assured you it would. Right from the very start, if you remember correctly."

He frowned and stared back at her, distrust and scepticism still in his face. This young woman was after his position; that he knew full well. And she had such a devious mind... She would need watching, all the time. Without a doubt, any schemes she planned to benefit the Federation would also be planned - and very carefully - to benefit her own self. And to leave a scapegoat should something go wrong. He had no intentions of being the scapegoat for any of her nasty little plans. But this one...

"Hmm. I don't know. This Blake seems to have been a lot of trouble to us, for quite a long time. He's struck at the Federation time and time again - "

"But in all that time, and in all those strikes, he's done very little. He has achieved nothing. Can't you see? He's been busy, wasting his time and energy - and his resources - making little sorties against us, and all the time the Federation has still been growing stronger and greater."  
_You doddering old fool, she thought to herself. When __I__ am President you will regret every word you ever said against me. I shall rule - and rule totally. Now that I have the means to achieve that total rule._

"Hmmm. This agent of yours. Is he reliable?"

"Reliable?" Servalan stared at him and laughed. "He is the best man in his field. I know. He has played his part to perfection. Believe me, no one could have done a better job. Blake was taken in by him completely. Right from the very start. Even on the London. They all were. I planned it so carefully. I knew, when I read the reports, that that man would be trouble. Even sending him to Cygnus Alpha - or at least attempting to send him there - was a mistake. I would have had him executed out of hand." She stood up and spoke again, her voice slow and deliberate. "Very soon now, the Liberator and Orac will be ours. Orac is the greatest creation of its type."

"Oh yes." There was malice in the President's face. "Orac. I have heard of Orac. I have also heard of your unsuccessful attempt to acquire it." Servalan's face became cold and expressionless. "You took a great risk, Supreme Commander. You are fortunate to have come out of that little episode unscathed. Be very careful, Servalan. I don't tolerate failures."

She smiled at him.

"This time I shall not fail. Soon Blake and his crew will no longer be any problem to us. I assure you of that."

The President remained unconvinced.

"We'll see. Goodbye, Supreme Commander."

_We'll see all right, you old fool!_

Servalan gave him a curt nod and swept out of his office in her usual graceful style. She was so close to success this time. Her agent was the best of his kind.

"Aw, c'mon, Zen, say something please." Vila's face dropped and his tone became pleading, confidential. "If Blake comes back and you're still giving me the silent treatment, you know who's going to get the blame, don't you? Me! And I didn't do anything, truly. Come on, Zen, speak up, there's a good computer."

Silence. Zen's screen flickered in glowing patterns, but there was no audible response to Vila's plea. He pulled a face, aimed a hefty (and pointless) kick at the wall and retreated in a huff to throw himself dejectedly onto the lounger. His face was mournful, his total bearing one of despondency and frustration. He turned his head to give Zen's fascia a sideways grimace. "C'mon. One more chance. Talk to me, Zen! Tell me we're still on course to wherever it is we're going. Or tell me we're not going anywhere. But for heaven's sake tell me something. This silence is really getting to me."

No response. He sighed and moved slowly to touch a communicator switch. "Blake? Vila here. I'm on the flight deck. Zen's giving me the silent treatment... No, of course I haven't touched anything I shouldn't have... Orac? I dunno where Orac is. I think Avon's taken it off somewhere to see if he can figure out how it works... He'll probably wreck it and then I'll get the blame for that, too... What? Oh, well, hurry up then. It's lonely up here!"

No less miserable, he sat down again, but only briefly. Of all the damned bad timing... He was restless and started wandering around the flight deck, murmuring to himself. "A silent computer... It could say something... it was all right when I took over from Cally... she couldn't have... no, not Cally. Avon. Avon was on watch before her. I'll bet he's got something to do with this. He's probably mucked up its translator units, trying to see how it works." I should be that lucky, if that's all that's happened, he thought ruefully. "Poor Zen, fancy having Avon poking around in your innards with a sonic lance or whatever he uses... oh well... Oh Blake, am I ever glad to see you! Zen won't say a thing... not a thing! I - "

"All right, Vila. Calm down. It's probably just a minor malfunction with its translator units or some such thing. Zen? Zen, state present course and speed of the Liberator. Zen?" He frowned and turned to Vila. "Has it said anything since you came on watch?"

"Yeah." Vila nodded. "Said present status was firm, all systems fully operational and normal functions being maintained. That's all. I've been here an hour or so, and when I requested a status report it wouldn't say a word."

"Hmm." Blake's face was creased in a thoughtful frown. "Cally was on watch before you - "

"And Avon before her."

Blake nodded in dawning comprehension.

"Avon. I wonder - "

"Me too. No, actually, I don't wonder. I'm sure!"  
"Sure?" Blake regarded him curiously. "Sure of what?"

"I'm sure Avon's got something to do with this."

"You may be right." Blake sighed and thumbed the communicator switch. "Avon? Are you there?"

Avon's response was as Zen's had been. Silence. Blake scowled at Vila. "Go down to his room and see if you can wake him up, Vila."

"Me? He'll be in a bad mood if I wake him up and he'll take it out on me. Why me? Why do I get all the lousy jobs around here?"

"Perhaps it's because you're such an ideal subject. For lousy jobs, that is."

"Avon." Both Blake and Vila turned at the voice, to see the other man standing in the doorway at the top of the steps leading down to the flight deck.

"Avon." Blake's face was angry now. "Do you know what's wrong with Zen? It won't respond to Vila. Or to me."

"And where's Orac? You took it away to look at it. What did you do with it? Where's Orac?"

"Orac is safe." Avon smiled slightly at Vila and moved down to face Blake. "And there is nothing wrong with Zen." He turned his back on the two men and snapped, "Present status, course and speed, Zen!"

"Status satisfactory, speed currently standard by four, course the planet Selday four, as previously directed." Avon half turned to the other two. Vila's mouth hung open like a starving carp and Blake was thoughtful. Something...

Well, at least they were still on the right heading. That was all right.

"As you can see and hear, Zen is functioning normally. Did you want anything else?" There was bland unconcern in his voice and face as he started towards the steps again.

"Avon, wait."  
He stopped with his back deliberately to Blake, who addressed Zen again, his voice low. "Zen, confirm speed and course."

Silence.

"Avon!"

"All right, Blake." Avon turned unwillingly and addressed the other two men. His voice was tired. "I have given Zen new directives."

"What?"

"It will respond only to my voice print. Neither you nor any other person on board will be able to give it a direct voice command. And you cannot override it on manual." He walked around to seat himself on the lounger. "After all, I am an expert in my field. I know computers, Blake. And this computer will do as I instruct. I alone."

"But why?" Blake was bewildered. Behind him Vila shook his head in disbelief. Damn Avon! What was he playing at?

"I'm tired, Blake. Tired of being dragged around the galaxy frighting whatever you consider to be corruption and evil. It's a waste of time and effort - "

"Avon, it's not! We have the means and the time and the patience to break the Federation. That's what we're going to do! You agreed - "

"I agreed to stay with you for the time being. I have come to the end of the time I am willing to spend on this dream of yours."  
"It's not a dream."

"Of course it is! You want to destroy the Federation but you have nothing to put in its place."

"I want to put control back in the hands of honest men - "  
"Honest men!" Avon laughed scornfully. "You still haven't learnt, have you, Blake! There are no honest men. Not when confronted with the power to rule the galaxy. Give it up." He shook his head gently. "You're going to have to give it up anyway."  
"What do you mean?" Vila had pushed forward to stand by Blake. "What are you doing, Avon?"

"I'm leaving all of this nonsense."

"Leaving it? How?"

Avon sighed, letting his breath out slowly.

"When we get to Selday four, Blake, I'm going to teleport you and all the others down to the planet. It's a hospitable place, anti Federation, reasonably intelligent inhabitants. But not so intelligent that they won't follow you." His mouth twisted. "You can take all the wealth from the ship that you want, to fund your efforts against oppression and dictatorship and corruption. But I shall take the Liberator. It is my ship."

"Well now, Avon, that's very interesting. And how precisely do you propose to do all that all by yourself?" The sharp female voice belonged to Jenna, and Avon rose and turned to smile at her.

"But you're wrong, Jenna. I'm not all by myself. I have Orac. I control Zen. It will not respond to any of the rest of you. Just me." He regarded the weapon in her hand with amused contempt. "And if I should meet with an accident - "

"This won't be an accident. It'll be deliberate - "

"I have a biosensory device tied in to Zen. If anything fatal happens to me it will treat the rest of you as intruders. You know what that will mean."

"It'd kill us!" Vila's face lost what little colour had remained. Jenna's mouth tightened and she lowered the gun. Avon nodded slightly.

"Zen, travel time till we are within teleport range of Selday four?"

"Two hours, forty minutes."

"Good. Inform me when we are in a stationary orbit." He smiled at the others and left the flight deck, pausing on the top step. "I shall be in my cabin, with Orac. I suggest the rest of you prepare what you'll need to take to Selday four."

"No! Wait, Avon!" Blake's voice was edged with anger but Avon's face was calm and cold as he turned back to him.

"Isn't that clear enough for you, Blake? Don't you understand?"

"No. No, I don't." Blake ran his hand through his unruly mop of hair in frustration. "Why, Avon? Why are you doing this? Deserting me? I need you, I need your expertise, your knowledge - "

"But I don't need you, Blake! I don't need any of you."

"And what will you do with the Liberator all by yourself? You'll be a wanted man all the rest of your days - "

"Which there are likely to be a damn sight more of than if I kept hanging around with you." His expression softened ever so slightly. "I have plans of my own - "

"And where will you go, Avon, to outrun and hide from the Federation? And from me? You can't do it, Avon. Not alone."

"Oh, but I can. And I will. I'll let you all know when I'm ready to teleport you down to Selday four." He grinned at them. "I'll even let you take guns from the Liberator with you. I'll send you all down, then Vila can bring back the bracelets and I'll give him guns for the rest of you. You... won't be defenceless."

"Generous of you," Jenna snapped and he laughed, then left. In the silence behind him Blake, Vila and Jenna regarded each other in helpless horror.

"He really does mean it," Vila whispered. Jenna's eyes flashed in disdain.

"I knew he'd betray us, Blake. I knew it from the very start. He's selfish and greedy. I could kill him, you know."

"That wouldn't solve any of our problems, but."

Blake turned away from her to a communicator.

"Gan, Cally, come to the flight deck. We have a problem."

"No kidding!" Vila muttered and resumed his slumped position on the lounger. Jenna stared at him scornfully.

"You are spineless, Vila. And you, Blake, I suppose you're just going to let him do it?"

Blake shrugged.

"I don't see that we've got any choice." He sat down, defeat in his face. "Just when I thought we were going to succeed, when I thought I knew Avon, he goes and does a thing like this."

Vila shook his head slowly.

"Y'know, Blake, Avon's been... strange... right from the very start. And he doesn't seem worried about the Federation getting after him. I wonder why?"

Blake and Jenna turned to stare at Vila, whose face was puckered with thought.

"You don't suppose, do you?...No..."

"What?" demanded Jenna. "What are you thinking, Vila?"

"Well, the Federation... it's got ways and means we know nothing about. You don't suppose... Avon... is part of the Federation system himself? He could be, you know. He could have been planted on the London - "

"Whatever for? Vila, don't be stupid!" Blake laughed at the little man but Jenna's eyes narrowed thoughtfully and she sat down.

"No, Blake. You could be right, Vila. The Federation knew about you, Blake. They knew you'd do whatever you could against them. Sending you to Cygnus Alpha might not have worked - "

"It didn't," Vila commented but she ignored the interruption and continued.

"They could have planted someone... Avon... to... keep an eye on you. Just in case."

"Oh, come on, Jenna! That's ridiculous! And even if they had done that - it wouldn't have been Avon! Why, he came with us. He joined in the uprising. That's incredible!" He shook his head and looked at them both fondly. "I'd just as soon believe Vila is a Federation agent as Avon! They're both just as unlikely."

Vila pulled a comic face.

"I think you're having a go at me, Blake. Just because I'm not the hero type. " He was thoughtful. "No, Avon's probably not the type to be in with the Federation. At least, I don't think so. But, even so, I really don't think any of us ever really knew Avon."

Sitting alone in his cabin, with the intercom switched on so he could hear the conversation on the flight deck, but they could not hear him, Avon smiled bitterly to himself. Vila was so right. None of them knew him, not even after all the months they had spent together. And maybe, maybe he didn't know them so well as he had thought. And now...

He was tired, oh so very tired, of playing a part, all day, every day. At first it had been a game, a challenge (and he had never been able to resist a challenge) but as the time had passed he had found himself drawn, unwillingly, into Blake's struggle. Even though he knew, had known from the very beginning, that Blake was doomed to failure. One man could not stand against anything so great as the Federation. Not even a man like Blake. Not even with the Liberator and Orac.

He had played his part well enough. Better than well enough. To perfection was much more like it. But soon, soon he would have no need to play a part for any longer...

Two Federation ships were approaching Selday four, in the opposite direction to that from which the Liberator was coming. Selday four had been a good idea. Anti Federation, backward enough not to be suspect, to fit the purpose. Oh yes, he was a clever man. And even Servalan had been surprised. Appearances could be so deceptive...

They were close to Selday four.

None of the others had sought to change Avon's mind. Only Cally had tried it, coming uninvited to his cabin. He had been brusque and unapproachable.

"So you really are going to do this thing, Avon? You are going to desert us all, after all we've been through together?"

"I look upon it more as an act of self preservation."  
"You would. I'm sorry for you, Avon. I am not totally human but I consider myself more of a human being than you are."

She swung on her heel to leave his room but he moved quickly to be at the door before her.

"Cally - " His tone was almost appealing and he put out his hand to touch her and then withdrew it, shaking his head gently. "You don't understand."

"I understand enough." Her voice sharpened. "Get out of my way, Avon."

She didn't look back. If she had she might have seen the stricken expression in his eyes. But it didn't last long. Avon pushed it away resolutely. Regrets were something he could not afford. He would not go back on what he had planned.

Cally joined the others on the flight deck. She shook her head gently at Blake's unspoke question.

/I could not change his mind, Blake. He would say nothing to me./

Blake sighed.

"Well, it's less than half an hour to Selday. I suppose - "

"Where's Vila?"

"Gone. Gone to his cabin with a bottle to keep him company." There was scorn in Jenna's voice and Blake smiled faintly at her.

"Vila has his own way of coping with life's little disasters." Gan grinned at them.

"There seems to be very little else any of us can do. Avon is a formidable opponent. When he has both Orac and Zen under his control we are practically helpless." He half considered going to join Vila to help drink the contents of the bottle but decided against it. That was Vila's way. Not his way. He could cope otherwise. He sat very still and thoughtful. So this was the end...

Avon re-entered the flight deck to find the others waiting, their faces reflecting anger, anxiety and sullenness. He smiled faintly.

"No resistance, Blake? No last ditch attempt to make me change my mind?"

Blake shrugged.

"Is there any point?"

"No. I'll operate the teleport to put you all down. I trust you have everything you intend taking with you?"

Jenna's mouth curled and Gan, standing watchful eyed, spoke quickly.

"We're taking nothing, Avon. It's all yours. No money, no treasures. Just one gun each."

Avon shrugged.

"If that's the way you want it." He followed them to the teleport area and watched unblinkingly as they all fastened bracelets around their wrists. "Where's Vila?"

Jenna laughed harshly.

"Probably in a drunken stupor in his cabin. He took off with a bottle."

"I'll go and look for him," Gan offered but Avon shook his head, his voice sharp.

"Leave it, Gan! I'll find him, after I put you all down on Selday." He addressed Blake, for one brief moment not seeming to be totally certain of himself. "Stay near where I put you all down. I'll send Vila to the same coordinates. With guns for you all." They moved unwillingly, pain in Cally's eyes and hatred in Jenna's, but none of them, Avon was relieved to see, making any attempts to fight him. The threat he had made of alerting Zen's defence system had been sufficient.

/Avon - /

"Goodbye, Blake - all of you." He resolutely flicked the switch and they shimmered and disappeared, to rematerialise almost instantly on the surface of Selday four.

Avon rose tiredly from his seat at the teleport controls and started down the corridor. But before he went he lifted his gun from its holster and checked the power pack.

Vila.

His mouth tightened and he moved cat footed. The little thief was not in his cabin, and the bottle he had taken sat full and unopened on a table. Avon paused, shaking his head gently to himself. But his eyes were like brown ice.

In the computer control room Vila worked frantically, in a desperate bid to override Avon's control of Zen. It was every bit as difficult as he had anticipated. And time was so short. Vila's motives were not quite what one might have expected from the little security expert. Vila was not quite what he seemed.

He tensed at the soft footsteps. Naturally, it hadn't taken Avon long to guess where he might be. He moved silently out of sight as the door slid open. Avon stepped in and moved around carefully. He still carried the gun in his hand. Vila wondered if he'd be so quick to use it as he'd always claimed he would, even against a friend. But he didn't plan on letting Avon get the first shot.

"Vila? Vila, are you here?"

As if I'd answer, Vila thought. Avon can't really think I'm that stupid. And then again, maybe he did! Pity. If he only knew! It really was a pity about Avon. A pity he'd decided to make his move at that particular time. Things would have been much simpler otherwise. Like Blake he'd been surprised and dismayed at Avon's actions. For rather different reasons.

For once in his life Avon did not move fast enough. He'd been counting on the other man acting in character and hiding, rather than fighting. To be attacked first by Vila was inconceivable. But even as he moved there was a blast from behind him and the gun went flying from his grip. He stared, almost stupidly, at the blood on his wrist and then half turned slowly.

"Vila?"

"But not Vila. You made a mistake, Avon. You all made a mistake. It's a pity you decided to act at this time."

"You are Vila though?" Avon was beginning to feel as if he were trapped in a bad dream. What went on?

"I'm a Federation agent, Avon." He raised the gun. "More details later. Right now, I want you to walk, slowly and carefully, back to the flight deck. Then you will give me control of Zen again."

"No."

"Very well. We can make this unpleasant." His gaze hardened. "I can bring the others back here, one at a time - and kill them. Slowly, of course. I'll start with Cally."

"All right, I'll do it." Avon raised his uninjured hand. "You've won." For the moment. He walked back to the flight deck and reluctantly but firmly directed the computer. Behind him the other man chuckled softly.

"So. You were clever, Avon. But I was more so. I have deceived you all. Even Blake."

"A real challenge, that," Avon remarked dryly. Vila laughed.

"Even Jenna. She liked the idea of the Federation having planted you to look after Blake."

"I did hear all that." Avon pulled a face. "I had the intercom switched through so I could listen."

"And you were all taken in." Vila was elated. Avon shrugged slightly.

"I hate to admit it, but you had me deceived from the very start. I had you down as a spineless coward." The note of scorn was ignored.

"I've played at being Vila Restal for so long that it's become second nature to be scared... spineless. To seem to be that way, in any case."  
"For a long time?"

"Oh yes. It was one of the Supreme Commander's more... unusual ideas."

"Servalan. I should have realised she had a hand in this." He pulled a face. "There was, at one time, I presume, a real Vila Restal."

"Of course. I took over his character entirely. What little there is of it. The real Vila is just as I have always appeared. He is a thief, a security expert and a coward."

"Is? I thought he would have been dead."

"No. He's on Cygnus Alpha." Avon looked doubtful and Vila continued. He was sent there the trip before all you lot. But to a different landing site, of course."

"Of course?" Avon frowned. "But what if you had been left on Cygnus Alpha?"

"No." The other shook his head. "There was a Federation ship due within a week or two. They would have taken me off. But of course by that time Blake had made his move. He'd gained the Liberator. My mission was to stick close to him. So I played along. It was interesting." He shrugged. "A long term project. I intended then to stay with Blake for as long as it took - a small failure here and there, a betrayal... he would eventually have been dealt with by the Federation - as would you all have. And we would have picked up considerable information about other rebels and dissidents."

"And then you would then have reverted to your original status?"

"That's so." Vila smiled. "And none of you would ever have known. I was a sleeper, of a kind. You understand the reference?"

"History never was my line, but I have heard the term before. I, however, would have described you as a double agent. A little active, for a sleeper, weren't you?"

"It would have been a pity to waste too many opportunities. And then when you managed to get hold of Orac I decided it was time to make a definite move. After our encounter with the System I contacted Servalan and made a rendezvous - here on Selday four. It was fortunate that you decided this planet would do for you to ditch Blake and the rest of us."

"Yes. Fortunate. I see." Avon didn't look at him. "And where is Servalan now? Waiting to hear from her... faithful servant, I suppose?" He sneered but Vila laughed above the gun he held in his hand.

"I shall send you down to Blake. Just as you were going to send me. But minus any weapons." He gestured with the gun. "Move."

"You're not going to kill me?" Avon seemed surprised.

"You've given me control of Zen, but there's still that biosensory device. We can't remove it, I suppose." Avon smiled. "So you get to live a little longer. Vila may be stupid, Avon, but I'm not. Put the teleport bracelet on. Oh, and give me Orac's key." He took it, and, eyes on Avon, pushed it into its slot. Orac whirred and Avon spoke quickly.

"Orac."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing." Vila grinned. "Instruct Orac to respond to me, Avon." The weapon was raised. "Now." Avon shrugged.

"Orac, you may respond to Vila as to myself."

"Very well then, what do you want?"

"We just wanted to make sure you were still with us, Orac."  
"And where else would you expect me to be?" the little computer responded tartly. Avon smiled slightly and Vila sighed.

"Over there, Avon."

Avon let out his breath slowly, nursing his injured wrist. He must not betray his emotions, his awareness that there was one thing the other man had not considered.

Orac. From the surface of Selday four Avon would be able to communicate with Orac. The others would have been able to do the same had he not instructed Orac to ignore them and respond only to himself. That Vila could now speak with Orac did not bother him; he had left one more inbuilt codeword still. Without the use of that particular phrase Orac would respond vocally but not follow instructions. And Vila did not know that codeword. It did pay to be devious, Avon reflected, and hoped that the same thought would not occur to Vila.

Vila. He still thought of him as Vila.

Avon moved into the teleport bay and watched the other.

He had handed back control of Zen readily enough, to prevent a stalemate, and also bearing Orac in mind. Not to mention the threat made against the others. Avon held his breath and forced himself to regard Vila blandly.

"Goodbye, Avon. I'm sure you and the others won't have long to wait for rescue. Supreme Commander Servalan will be sure to send a party after you."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Oh yes. It's not often I've had the opportunity - as Vila - to get the better of you." He smiled and operated the teleport. Avon let out his breath and regarded the four hostile faces that greeted him on Selday four. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. It was just as well he had insisted they teleport unarmed.

"Avon? What - "

"There's no time, Blake. Just shut up." He flicked the communicator on his bracelet. "Orac? Respond to me, but not so Vila can hear you. And make sure he can't hear me either."

"Very well, but I must point out that this nonsense has gone on for long enough. You are disturbing my important cogitations. I - "

"Yes, quite long enough. Orac, order Zen to initiate the intruder device. In two minutes from now. I - "

/No, Avon. Vila - /

"Vila's not what you think he is, Cally. Orac, do it. And let us hear what is going on up there."

They listened, open mouthed and wide eyed. Vila's voice. But imbued with a crispness that was unfamiliar to them.

"Supreme Commander Servalan? I wish to report the mission has been a success. The Liberator is ours. And so is Orac."

"You've done well." Servalan's silky tones, via the communicator, and from her position on one of the Federation ships on the other side of the planet. "And the crew?"

"They have been teleported to the surface of the planet. I... uh... what? What? No...don't... no! NO!" A scream, cut off horribly in mid sound, then only a choking splutter. Then silence. Blake raised his gaze to Avon.

"It seems... I shan't be leaving you after all, Blake." Avon shook his head gently. "Orac, bring us back. The party's over."

Vila wasn't a pretty sight. But he was still alive. Cally bent to him, the compassion in her eyes dying as she realised how they had all been taken in, right from the very beginning. Blake and Avon conversed in low hurried tones and then Avon nodded reluctantly.

"All right, Blake. But it's better than he deserves."

Gan carried the comatose man to the teleport and Cally sent them down to the planet, then returned Gan with the extra bracelet. Jenna had closed the communication link to Servalan's ship but now she reopened it.

"Servalan." Blake grinned mirthlessly into the screen. "Your agent is on Selday four. You have failed again." He flicked the channel off and looked across at Avon, grief in his face. "I would never have thought it of Vila."

"But he wasn't Vila. Not really. The real Vila Restal is on Cygnus Alpha. He got there before we did. He told me all that." Avon was thoughtful. "It appears that - however reluctant our alliance is, Blake, it will remain that way - an alliance."

Blake smiled faintly.

"It's good to have you back, Avon."

Jenna's eyebrows rose as she regarded them both.

"Avon, do you really expect us to trust you again? After what you put us all through?"

"I don't see why not." He stared at her coolly. "I could have ordered Orac to bring me back up alone. I could have left you all behind. I didn't." He rubbed at his ear thoughtfully. "It appears I shall have to accept my fate. For the moment anyway." He grinned and Blake raised his head slightly. Jenna scowled, looking from one to the other.

"You ever try anything like that on me again, Avon - and I shall kill you. I promise it." She swept from the flight deck, and behind her Avon and Blake exchanged looks.

"She really means it, you know," Blake commented, and Avon nodded.

"I know." He didn't look worried. Blake was thoughtful.

"A man like Vila - the real Vila - could be useful, you know, if we are going to continue to fight oppression."

Avon stared at him non commitally.

"So?"

"Zen, set course for Cygnus Alpha." Blake intercepted Avon's grimace. "You would agree, would you not, that we might find someone useful there?"

"And I suspect we may owe the man something, don't you think so, Avon?" Cally, who had re-entered with Gan, touched Avon's shoulder and he sighed.

"All right. I know when I'm beaten. I'm going down to the surgical unit to take care of my hand. He shot me. Only a graze."

Cally smiled.

"I'll come and help you, if you like."

"That would be greatly appreciated."  
They exited and Blake turned to Gan, who had watched in amused silence.

"I think, Gan, that Avon has - reconciled himself to staying aboard the Liberator."

Gan tilted his head slightly, laughter in his eyes.

"As second in command, I'd say."

And one Vila Restal, alone and unaware on Cygnus Alpha, didn't know it, but he was about to become part of a Legend.

_Afterword: It wasn't going to be __like__ that, honestly!_

_I started off with the idea of Avon taking the Liberator all to himself._

_Presumably he would have discovered that he just couldn't_

_do__ that, and would have come back for the others._

_Then I thought of making him a Federation agent, a 'sleeper'_

_(maybe I read too many spy stories!)_

_It wasn't going to be easy..._

_And then, I hit upon the idea of it being not Avon, but __someone else_

_who was the Federation agent. And who would be the least likely_

_to be suspected of that than - of course - innocent harmless little Vila!_

_I must admit, that while planning this story, I did tend to wander_

_round my house (to coin/quote a phrase) 'cackling like a loon'..._

_Oh well, hope it was enjoyed, and was neither too subtle nor too_

_obvious right from the start._

_And remember, it wasn't __really__ Vila._

_Not really. Vila is, after all, one of the good guys._


End file.
